Journey through Unova: The Ballad of Juan Burgans
by Mr. Grool
Summary: Not to be confused with the Gym Leader, Juan Burgans is an up-and-coming star battler who always has a plan of action. But as his journey comes to a close, the young trainer is tasked with stopping Team Plasma's scheme to freeze over and destroy the Unova region! Will Juan's dreams of the championship end here, or will his philosophy of preparedness carry him to victory?
1. Chapter 1

_It is a dark, cold day for the citizens of the Unova region. The formidable forces of Team Neo Plasma, led by the sinister leader Colress, have captured and imprisoned the legendary dragon Kyurem, and are abusing its power to permanently freeze every city in Unova! With the Pokémon League Conference less than a month away, the future of the region looks grim. Only through the strength and ingenuity of a select few trainers can the evil Team Plasma be defeated, and peace be restored to Unova once and for all…_

* * *

"Scolipede, Poison Jab."

The eight-foot-tall centipede barreled forward and smashed its glowing purple antennae into the opposing Lampent, KO'ing it instantly and winning the battle for Juan Burgans.

For the young, blue-haired Pokémon Trainer, victory in the face of adversity was a mundane accomplishment. Despite his age and short stature, Juan's skill in battle matched even veteran trainers, making him somewhat of a prodigy among teens. At the mere age of twelve, he had swept across the Unova region with ease, amassing Gym badges and a powerful collection of Pokémon to challenge the League. In a few short weeks, Juan planned on finally achieving his ultimate goal: to become the Unova League Pokémon Champion.

For now, he stood at the bottom level of the enormous White Treehollow, sweeping the teams of countless trainers with little effort. While the rest of Unova was in a state of panic over the rise of Team Neo Plasma, Juan had taken the opportunity to train for the upcoming regional tournament. He had just finished defeating an anonymous ninja wannabe across from him (his real name was Seth, but he was trying really hard to disguise himself). Evidently, Juan's opponent was not too happy over the 3-0 loss.

"Th-that's impossible!" the hooded adolescent cried, on the verge of tears. "You're just a kid! How can you be so powerful?" Juan shrugged and returned Scolipede to the Pokéball in his hoodie.

"It's not that difficult. As long as you have a plan to achieve victory, you can never lose," he said in a soft, somewhat snobbish voice.

Without another word, Juan and the massive Luxray standing beside him turned to leave the underground room. The boy was never much for conversation, plus he didn't have time to talk to inferior trainers like the one before him. He decided to move on and leave his opponent to mope.

* * *

Somewhere just below the stratosphere, the Plasma Frigate hovered between clouds. Solar-powered engines held the massive ship aloft in the air. Deep in the bowels of the boat, reinforced steel was used to keep the Legendary Ice/Dragon type attached to the cannon on the front of the ship. It was this weapon that was responsible for coating Castelia, Mistralton and other major Unovan cities in a coat of unbreakable frost.

The bridge to the frigate sat below the solar panel sails. The half-circle room consisted of a dozen computers that displayed all information needed to control the ship. At the center of the room was the captain's chair and a traditional wheel for steering. Sitting in the seat and staring out the bay windows was none other than Colress, the current leader of Team Neo Plasma.

Colress swept his silver lock of hair out of his face and lazily flipped through the virtual tablet in his hand, monitoring the status of their mission and condition of Kyurem. His trusted Metagross waited at his side, making its own calculations with its supercomputer brain in order to help its trainer succeed. Up to this point, all events had proceeded exactly as Colress had designed. All that was left to do was wait for a certain phone call from the Pokémon League, itself. A phone call that, by Colress's estimate, would come in three, two, one…

"Commander, we're receiving a transmission from the Elite Four!" one of several Plasma Grunts called from his monitor. Their dear leader smirked.

"Our victory is at hand, friends. Receive them." Colress stood from his chair and waited at the helm of the Frigate. The video call was sent to the center monitor in the room, and soon Colress was faced with the enlarged, hopeless faces of two of the strongest trainers in the Unova region.

"Shauntal and Marshal of the Elite Four," Colress greeted them with a polite bow, "I trust that you've received Team Plasma's requests?"

"We have," Shauntal confirmed tiredly. After a solid week of rescue missions, press conferences and debates on what to do, the Ghost and Fighting type experts looked much worse for wear. Dark circles were evident under Shauntal's eyeglasses, and Marshal looked ready to punch the screen out of sheer anger over Team Plasma's actions. The woman continued, "We've called to negotiate with Team Plasma, not to give in to your demands. No matter what you say, the League will remain in our control."

Colress tsked, "My dear lady, you are mathematically in no position to negotiate with us. You carry no leverage and have no choice but to fully comply with Team Plasma."

"This is insane!" Marshal suddenly shouted, jabbing a finger at the camera and causing his fellow Elite Four to flinch. "You're all cowards for hiding in that little boat of yours! Come to the Pokémon League, and we'll show you how a real trainer fights! Until then, you aren't getting squat," the tough words failed to remove the smug expression from the scientist's face.

"Perhaps you both need a reminder of what Team Plasma's capable of." Colress pointed at the grunts below him. "Lock onto the nearest settlement and prepare to fire," he looked up just in time to see the color drain from both member's faces.

Shauntal pushed Marshal out of the way and cried in desperation, "Wait, he didn't mean that! Don't-"

"Too late." Colress put on a thin smile. "Prepare to witness the power of the Legendary Pokémon, combined with the brilliant technology of my Plasma Frigate!"

* * *

The denizens of the White Forest screamed in terror as the Plasma Frigate appeared over top the treeline. It flew forward at maximum speed, dropping in altitude and aiming at the signature Treehollow. The cannon on the front of the ship hummed to life and began to glow with freezing cold energy. Trainers attempted to escape on their flying Pokémon, knowing that nothing could stop the sheet of destructive ice once it hit. The cannon reached a blinding brightness, then fired with a deafening explosion that knocked leaves from the surrounding trees. An orb of frozen energy flew across the forest and crashed into the Treehollow, sending pieces of ice and wood flying.

Underneath the Treehollow, the ground began to shake, causing Juan to halt and look about the area. He raised an eyebrow at the large roots that held the dirt walls together, which had suddenly turned a shade of frosted white. The trainer behind him gasped in fear.

"That giant ship must be here! We've got to run!" the hooded teen cried. There was no time to argue. Already, the roots of the tree were completely encased in brittle ice, which began to spread throughout the room.

Juan, his Luxray and the other trainer sprinted toward the elevator as Kyurem's energy encased the tree in snow and frost. Juan could see his breath as the temperature rapidly declined, and he was forced to dodge icicles that formed above his head on the low-hanging ceiling. Within minutes, the exit to the Treehollow would most likely be completely covered.

Finally, they reached the rickety elevator and stepped onto the half-frozen platform. Just before Juan could press the button to ascend, a scream rang out from deeper in the hollow. Underneath his cloak, the other teen's eyes widened.

"There're still people stuck down here," he said. "I can't just leave them here!"

"Are you insane?" Juan glared at him. "We'll never get out of here in time." but in an abrupt act of bravery, or stupidity, the other trainer was already running off.

"Go on without me!" he yelled back at Juan. "All my life I've been meek and defenseless, but now it's time for me to step up and be the hero!" Juan watched him disappear into another room, through a rapidly shrinking opening in the ice.

"Idiot," he muttered, not knowing or caring anything about the other teen's backstory or character arc. He didn't need to be told twice to leave, either. Juan pressed the button and ascended, leaving his companion to his pointless self-sacrifice.

* * *

With its trainer clinging to its back, Juan's Luxray leapt out of the Treehollow entrance just before the final ice crystals formed around it completely. Juan directed his Pokémon through the new, freshly fallen snow and toward a crowd of bystanders watching in horror. They stared at the White Treehollow, a symbol of nature's bounty in the urban Unova region, as it was turned into a jagged, crystalline sculpture. Anyone who didn't make it out in time was now trapped in an unbreakable prison of ice.

Above, Colress chuckled at the dumbstruck faces of Marshal and Shauntal. "Now, do you see the futility of defiance? However, I do think that I'll take you up on your offer, Marshal. Perhaps you'll be a more willing participant in person," he turned toward the Frigate operators once more. "Set due course for the Pokémon League," As the ship rose back into the clouds and headed northward, the Plasma leader ended the call and returned to his seat in triumph.

Meanwhile, Juan left the police and rescue crew to a futile effort of saving those trapped inside the Treehollow. He had seen the efforts to melt Kyurem's ice in other cities and knew that there was nothing he could do to help. He was annoyed at Team Plasma though, for ruining yet another location to train and hone his Pokémon's skills before the tournament. At this rate, he'd never be prepared for the League!

As he began the hike toward Nimbasa, the young trainer was met with an inexplicable sight. A sleek, black limousine came cruising down the road in the opposite direction. Juan tried to ignore the vehicle as it passed, but it slowed down upon approaching the trainer. Already miffed over the previous events of the day, Juan sighed and waited for the limo with an impatient tap of the foot.

The tinted window rolled down to reveal another teenager, only a few years older than Juan, himself. Everything about the young man's attire, from the two-piece suit to the fedora, was the exact same shade of gray. The inside walls and seats of the limousine matched his clothes completely, giving off the impression that the window was actually a television set, playing an old timey movie. Beethoven's "Eroica" played softly from inside the car, further adding to its eccentric appearance.

"Juan Burgans?" the teen asked with a posh, sophisticated accent. When Juan nodded, he smiled and held a hand out the window to shake. "Greetings. My name is Grey Gainsboro. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Charmed," Juan awkwardly shook his hand without a smile. "Have we met?"

"Quite possibly! You may know of my family name; my father is the famed CEO of Cyneca Industries- the world's first trillion-dollar corporation, if you didn't know- and I've gained quite the reputation as a skilled trainer in Unova." Grey took the opportunity to brag.

In fact, Juan did vaguely recall meeting this person in the past. Over the course of his journey through Unova, he had come into contact with countless strange characters, one of which had the same fashion sense as the person sitting before him. From what Juan recalled, the young Gainsboro was something of a spoiled sociopath, used to getting whatever he wanted. At least, that's what he had gathered from a glance.

"Did you just stop to shoot the breeze, or do you need something from me?" Juan asked flatly.

"Yes, of course. I've come here to discuss a matter of some importance, Mr. Burgans. Please, join me, we can talk more privately in here." Grey opened the car door and shifted in his seat to make room. The preteen raised his eyebrows at the invitation but shrugged and complied. He didn't ride in limousines often, and it definitely beat walking.

The limo drove through the White Forest once more, with Grey directing the driver to maneuver around panicked passerby and patches of ice. He opened the minifridge and turned toward Juan, who now sat across from him. "Soda? Water? Bourbon?"

"Nothing, thanks," the twelve-year-old declined as he made himself comfortable on the leather seat. "So, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I did." Grey poured himself a drink, staring at his guest with intense, silver eyes. "As you may have noticed, the Unova region, and consequently myself, are dealing with a most serious problem in the form of Team Plasma. Specifically, their tendency to freeze and destroy several major cities has hurt Cyneca Industries' bottom line, as well as my own, long-term goals for the future. I've attempted to stop them by myself but have seen little success thus far.

"As such, I've decided to alter my methods going forward at this point. For the past two days I have been contacting a group of skilled Pokémon trainers to assist me in putting an end to Team Plasma's destruction. Several of my associates have recommended you, Mr. Burgans, as one of those select few to aid me," the young businessman finished with a smirk. Juan listened to the offer and considered it in silence.

"…What, exactly, would you want me to do?" he questioned.

"That's to be determined in the near future," Grey responded. "For now, if you accept this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, we'll meet with the other trainers that I've gathered in order to devise a plan to tackle this situation. Can I trust you to help?" Juan gazed out the window, watching the trees pass by and weighing his options.

Finally, he gave a nonchalant shake of the head, "Nah, I don't think I will." The smirk vanished from Grey's face.

"Why not?" he asked, an edge creeping into his voice. However, it did little to phase Juan, who shrugged once more.

"I've only got a few weeks until the Unova League Conference, and I'm running out of time to get my eighth Gym Badge," he reasoned.

"…Pokémon League?"

"Yeah. I've kind of got a strict schedule for training, if I want to become the Champion. I really don't have time for distractions," Juan dismissed the fate of countless individuals as if talking about the weather. "Anyways, can you stop the car so I can get out?"

Grey was not adept at hiding his lividness over being denied. "…Fine," he growled, and motioned for the driver to stop. By the time Juan hopped out without any sign of gratitude, the sophisticated man looked ready to throw a temper tantrum.

But as his guest turned to leave, Grey remembered a certain piece of information, and quickly formed an idea.

"Yes, well, that is a shame," he said to the retreating Juan. "But I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to train for next year's conference. I had just heard, yesterday, that the Unova League is planning to cancel the this year's tournament if the Plasma threat isn't resolved," he spoke truthfully about the current state of affairs. As expected, Juan stopped in his tracks at the news.

"Cancel the tournament? Are you kidding?" he glared at Grey with annoyance, who shook his head with sympathy.

"I don't make the rules, unfortunately. I just report on them," the younger teen kicked a rock in frustration and considered the new development.

Wait another year to win the League and become Champion? No, Juan, thought, he couldn't do it. Not after a cross-country trip and seven gym badges. He wouldn't allow the tournament to be cancelled. If that meant putting a stop to Team Plasma's antics, and if Grey needed Juan's expertise to achieve it…

"…Fine, I'll help you out," the blue-haired trainer conceded, and the grin returned to Grey's face.

"Excellent! With my intellect and your prowess in battle, Team Plasma's defeat is all but guaranteed!" Juan nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I always plan to win."


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in an underground, hidden bunker, Juan sulked in the corner of a large conference room. He had been promised to meet some of the greatest Pokémon trainers in Unova but was thoroughly unimpressed with the showing. Immediately upon entering the room and seeing the competition, he had asked Grey, "You expect these losers to help fight Team Plasma?"

"When half the region is trapped in a block of ice, pickings are quite slim," Grey responded with a shrug. In total, the young businessman had managed to amass four trainers to his cause. They were all teenagers, and they sat around the long table in the center of the room, aside from Juan, who was comfortable leaning in his corner.

The first one to greet Juan was a blonde, slouching boy who introduced himself as Dent Shriver. The friendly kid rested his head on the table and put on a dopey smile, choosing to spend most of his time daydreaming rather than worrying about the fate of the Unova region. A Skitty sat in his lap, curled up in a ball and sleeping.

Next to Dent sat an unimpressive-looking teen by the name of Charles. A leather jacket, fingerless gloves and sour look were not enough to hide the kid's scrawny frame. The introvert stared at the ground and didn't acknowledge anyone, and Juan immediately pegged him as the least qualified trainer in the room.

The only female in the room was the person Juan knew best. Argent was a thin, raven-haired young woman and former travelling companion of Juan. She was intelligent and an adept battler, but no match for the much younger trainer, in his own humble opinion. She gave her old acquaintance a curt nod from the opposite end of the table.

"Look what the Meowth dragged in. I told Grey that you'd be a big help for us, but I didn't expect you to actually go along with this."

"Someone's got to make sure that the Pokémon League still has their tournament," Juan told her. "I've got a championship to win."

"Heh," Argent scoffed, "I don't care too much about the League. I'm only in this for the pay." Juan nodded, and the group lapsed into silence once again. The preteen took to rolling his Pokéball around on the floor as he considered what strategy to use in obtaining his eighth Gym badge.

Eventually Grey returned to the conference room, flashing everyone a cocky smirk. "Greetings, fellow good Samaritans! Today we will do the Unova region a favor and stop Team Plasma once and for all." Aside from the easygoing Dent, Grey seemed to be the only person in the room in a good mood. He giddily spoke as if planning a child's surprise party.

"Now, by far the greatest obstacle that we'll face is the Team Plasma leader, Colress." Their host turned on a projector in the front of the room, showing a profile of the evil scientist with the wacky hairdo. "He's ruthless, cunning and obsessively thorough with his strategy. He plans every one of his schemes from start to finish beforehand, and it's our job to beat him at his own game."

"You've met this guy before?" Charles looked up and asked. Grey's eye twitched.

"Heh, yes, I have." He stumbled on his words slightly. "I, uh, could've easily defeated him at the time… But I had better things to do. Before he was a Team leader, Colress was a brilliant inventor and trainer for my father's industry. Our success against him will make or break this operation.

"Of course, that's not to mention that we have to break into the airborne Plasma Frigate, fight our way through countless guards, free an unstable Legendary Pokémon and foil Team Plasma's plans before escaping." Grey smiled at his guests. "But beyond that, this'll be a piece of cake!"

The rest of the group didn't seem to share the positive outlook. Charles' face had turned a sickly shade of green at their prospects, and Argent nervously clacked her nails on the table over the mountain of obstacles to face. Even Dent's carefree expression was fading.

"Oh, come now, friends!" Grey raised his arms toward the group. "Don't look so down! When you've got my superior intellect on your side, we can't possibly lose! I've even taken the liberty of deciding on our next course of action. With any luck, Team Plasma will be foiled by tomorrow morning. All we have to do is fly in, destroy the cannon and get out before they can stop us."

"F-fly in?" Charles looked ready to bail on the entire mission, but Grey chose to ignore the increasingly nervous teenagers.

The projector image was changed to a detailed bullet list and series of pie charts, detailing Grey's ideas. The teen continued, "Now, before we consider anything else, the matter of Colress must be discussed. His Pokémon are powerful, and his battling skills are unmatched. He's invented countless devices to give himself a further, unfair advantage. Needless to say, only the best trainer in our group should be the one to challenge him, and I'm more than willing to step up-"

"I'll battle Colress." Juan stepped out from his corner and interrupted. All heads turned toward the boy. Grey did a poor job of hiding his annoyance.

"That's very kind of you, Juan," he said, "but I'll need you to lead the group into the hull of the-"

"I _will _be the one to fight Colress." Juan cut him off again. The gray teen finally showed a bit of color as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"You _can't_ fight Colress because he's _my _rival! I'm the one that'll battle him, and that's final."

"I don't care. If I don't get to battle Colress, then I'm not helping."

"Do you think that I, Grey Gainsboro, require the assiatance of a ten-year-old kid-"

"You just said that you needed me-"

"I DON'T NEED-"

"Alright, both of you shut up," Dent interjected into the argument, pushing his way in-between Grey and Juan before they got in each other's face. "There's an easier way to settle this. Battle each other and see who's the stronger trainer. The winner gets to fight Colress when we get there."

Juan raised his eyebrows at Grey, putting him on the spot in front of the others. Everyone's eyes were on their leader, pressuring him to agree to Dent's reasonable proposal. Grey was forced to swallow a growing frustration for his fellow trainer.

"…Very well, then. This won't take long to decide." He relented, and Juan gave a soft nod to signal his agreement. They were equally confident in their ability to wipe the floor with the other.

Grey pridefully lead the way out of the conference room. "I have a battle facility not far from here." the four trainers followed him through another underground passage and into a wide, concrete gymnasium with battle lines painted on the floor.

"Let's make this quick." Grey went to the far end of the room while Dent sat in the center, acting as referee. "How does a one-on-one match sound?"

"Fine with me," Juan responded easily. He released his partner Pokémon onto the field, trusting in Luxray's abilities when there wasn't time to think of a pre-battle strategy. Grey looked over the Electric type, no doubt considering which of his own Pokémon would have the best advantage.

"Potts, prepare for battle," he said with a smirk, choosing a Pokéball. The heavy body of a Ferrothorn smashed onto the field, creating small cracks in the concrete. It raised itself up on its three tendrils and silently waited for orders. Juan tried not to let his dismay over the clear disadvantage show.

"The battle between Juan Burgans and Grey Gainsboro is about to begin!" Dent announced. "The last Pokémon standing is the winner. On your marks, get set… Let the battle begin!"

"Wild Charge," Juan immediately commanded, and Luxray obeyed without hesitation. The black and blue tiger sprung into action, running forward as a blinding electric light glowed brighter with each step.

"Leech Seed!" Was the order from the other side, and Grey's Pokémon let loose a series of brown seeds toward the rapidly approaching Luxray. Juan's Pokémon dodged without a prompt from his trainer, easily sidestepping most of the seeds, and disintegrating the rest with its electric heat.

The stationary Ferrothorn had no means of dodging as Luxray crashed into its steel exterior. While its main body was pushed back by the impact, the Grass type's three tendrils remained firmly rooted in the ground without budging. The result was Juan's Luxray being bounced back as if it ran into a bungee cord, sending it tumbling backwards toward its trainer. While Grey's Pokémon took even less damage than expected, Juan's was howling in pain, due equally to recoil and the opponent's Iron Barbs.

"Smash it into the ground with Iron Tail," Juan said, changing his strategy somewhat. Despite its injuries, Luxray immediately jumped into the air towards Ferrothorn, its tail turning a metallic silver.

"Leech Seed, again," Grey called, and this time his Potts was much more accurate. As Luxray descended toward it, the Thorn Pod Pokémon fired off its seeds once more, and several just barely clung to the Electric type's black fur.

Luxray spun and smashed its tail onto Ferrothorn's top with the force of a car, slamming its saucer-like bottom into the ground and creating a small crater in its wake. Luxray landed gracefully right in front of it, but the lack of damage became apparent as the Steel type picked itself back up without flinching. "Show them your Iron Head," Grey said, and his Pokémon swung its body forward once more, knocking its opponent back toward the other side once again.

Just when it seemed that Luxray was out of danger, the Leech Seed sprouted. Large vines wrapped themselves around its target and rooted themselves into the ground. The tiger groaned in pain as green orbs of energy travelled from the roots toward Ferrothorn.

"This battle's over," Argent said aloud from the sidelines, causing Charles to give her a questioning look.

"You think so?" The girl nodded.

"Unless Juan is hiding a Hidden Power Fire or something, that big plant will just keep healing any damage that it takes from Luxray. Grey knows what he's doing." Judging from the battlers' emotions, Argent's analysis was right on the money. The size of Grey's smirk grew proportionally to the furrow of Juan's eyebrows.

As Ferrothorn launched its thorns as projectiles with Pin Missile, Juan attempted to think his way out of this position. He shouted for Luxray to burn through the Leech Seed with Spark, which it successfully did just in time to run away from the falling Bug type attack. Though it was put on the defensive, the Gleam Eye Pokémon's speed prolonged the fight and played to Grey's impatience.

"Power Whip!" Potts raised one of its three main tendrils and swung it across the room. Juan's eyes widened, and a lightbulb went off in his head. His moment of indecisiveness allowed the powerful move to land a direct hit on Luxray, who roared in pain as the spiked appendage wrapped around its body.

"Don't you let him release you, and be ready for my command," the blue-haired preteen muttered to his partner, and he was obeyed without question. Luxray yanked on Ferrothorn's vine just hard enough to annoy it, but not enough to break its grip. Grey gave his next command, and Juan's hunch was proven right.

"Finish it now, Potts! Power Whip!" the second of its main three tendrils was released from the ground and swung through the air to land the final blow. The opposing human and Pokémon made their move.

"Grab that tentacle!" Juan ordered, and his timing was perfect. Luxray leapt forward and snatched the second vine in its fangs, failing to do much damage but securing both of Ferrothorn's supporting appendages. "Throw it into the air!" the Electric type sprinted to the side with incredible agility, fast enough to literally uproot the final stem that was holding the Grass type upright. Grey and Potts' eyes widened as Luxray jerked to the side, untangling the tendrils and making Ferrothorn airborne, like a true UFO.

Juan snapped his fingers. "Now Discharge into the air." His Pokémon roared and released a shockwave of electricity at its opponent. If Ferrothorn had a mouth it would've cried out in agony, much to the shock of everyone in the room, save for Juan. A charred hunk of metal crashed into the ground on its back, still barely conscious. The preteen battler yawned, "Use Burning Tail."

"Wait, I-" Grey could only stand there, dumbstruck, as Juan's Luxray prepared one of several special attacks. It raced forward while coating its Iron Tail in electricity before delivering it into the bottom of the Steel beast. An explosion of sparks forced everyone to avert their eyes as Ferrothorn's tendrils flailed uselessly in the air. When the light faded, it was out cold.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle, and Juan Burgans is the winner!" Dent yelled with surprise and genuine excitement. The winning trainer gave his Pokémon a short, satisfied nod and returned it to its Pokéball, shortly before being surrounded by his audience.

"Juan, that was… How did you pull it off?" Argent stared at the winner with an open mouth. Charles and Dent looked similarly awestruck and interested to know how he had turned a disadvantage into a victory. Juan rolled his eyes.

"Don't any of you know basic physics?" he explained with more than a little sarcasm. "The only reason that electric moves are ineffective against Grass types is because Ferrothorn is a grounded object. If you're dumb enough to let its roots get ripped out of the ground, the heat from the electricity is the equivalent of being hit with Flamethrower," so many people failed to understand that Pokémon had type matchups for a reason.

"That's brilliant!" the normally stoic Argent exclaimed. All three of his companions seemed to be looking at the younger kid in a whole new light, and the praise (particularly Argent's) was enough to make Juan's face heat up.

Across the floor, Grey put a dumbfounded hand on his sizzling Pokémon as soon as it was safe to touch. Shoulders slumped, he refused to accept his complete and utter thrashing. He repeated, "I don't believe it…" Several times before someone finally gave him attention.

"Hey!" Dent called over to Grey. He put his arm around a surprised Juan. "_This _guy is gonna fight Colress, capeesh?"

Grey shook with humiliation and anger, looking ready to throw the entire group out on the spot. But ultimately, he needed trainers to help him succeed, even if it meant sacrificing his broken dignity.

"…Fine. Don't say that I'm not a man of my word. And don't blame me if Colress tears your Pokémon apart." the suited man stomped off toward the exit. Argent gave the victorious Juan a thumbs-up while Dent nearly knocked the boy over with a pat on the back.

"Do you really think you'll be able to beat Colress?" Dent asked Juan as they left to finalize the plan of action. Juan gave a simple shrug in response.

"Tell me everything you know about the guy, and I'll give him a battle he'll never forget."

* * *

Within his private chambers, Colress squinted down at the mini computer chip attached to his glasses. He tinkered with the object until hearing a knock at his door, to which the Plasma Leader sighed with irritation. He put down his tools and pressed a button on his tablet, opening the metal door to reveal a Plasma Grunt waiting outside.

"Sir, we're about to fly over the Entralink," the underling reported with some nervousness, knowing that her superior hated being interrupted during his work. Fortunately for her, Colress was much too interested in seeing Team Plasma's goals completed to care.

"Fire on the Entralink, then set course for the Pokémon League," he said, and the Grunt's eyes widened at the aggressive order.

"Sir, are we to reveal our location in order to fire?"

"Yes, of course!" Colress answered with abandon. "Give the Elite Four a taste of what's coming. There's nothing they can do to prepare when my designs are so close to fruition."

The grunt nodded but remained in the doorway even as Colress returned to his work. Under her bandana, she bit her lip, pondering whether to push her luck and ask another question.

Inevitably, curiosity got the better of her. "Sir, if I may, are you sure that we'll be able to defeat the Elite Four and Champion?"

Colress lapsed into an unmoving silence, and for a moment his subordinate tensed up in fear. The inventor then turned and placed his glasses back on his face. "Step inside for a second. I'd like to test something."

The trembling grunt followed the request and walked into the room. The leader stood from his chair and adjusted his glasses slightly, before pressing a button on the side. Unbeknownst to his underling, an infrared beam shot from Colress' lens and locked onto the three Pokéballs on her belt. Within seconds, the silhouette of the grunt's Watchog, Trubbish and Sandile were listed on his tablet.

"Excellent," the scientist said to himself with a smile, then looked back at the woman. "Remind me to issue stronger Pokémon to our ground forces. And you lack faith in my abilities, my dear," he turned his tablet around, showing the grunt the extensive data that he'd gathered on the Elite Four's Pokémon.

"You see, I'm a man of strategy, and a man of science. In our quest to take over the Unova region, I've accounted for every eventuality, and found that our victory is mathematically certain. The power of Kyurem will have the League groveling at my feet, and there's nothing they can do to stop us." The confident tone from her leader eased the grunt's trepidation. Soon, she was nodding along in affirmation and adopting the same sinister look over their inevitable victory.

"There's no need to worry about defeat, when you've already planned for success. My plans are always foolproof," Colress finished, then pointed out toward the Frigate. "Now go, let everyone know that our triumph is close at hand. By tomorrow morning, there will be no one left to stop the might of Team Plasma!"


	3. Chapter 3

Juan looked out toward Unova's inner sea, taking in the beautiful aerial view from Grey's state-of-the-art helicopter. They flew at top speed, just below the cloud-line and above the waves. Juan's blue hair was whipped across his forehead by the billowing wind in the open doorway. Though he maintained a stoic demeanor, the boy was very much content to remain strapped in his passenger seat for fear of being blown out of the chopper and into the water.

His fellow passengers weren't faring much better. Whether it be from the death-defying height or the deadly mission ahead of them, Argent and Dent sat straight-backed in their seats, blood drained from their faces and eyes closed tightly. Charles was even worse, gripping an oversized backpack with white knuckles and trying not to throw up into the canvas.

By contrast, Grey seemed to be having the time of his life in the cockpit. Their leader had failed to mention that he'd serve as pilot until just before take-off, and despite his assurance that he came from a long family of expert fliers, the amount of turbulence was making Juan question whether or not Grey had been entirely truthful.

"There it is!" Grey's voice crackled with excitement in Juan's headphones. He looked out the doorway to see that, much sooner than expected, the Plasma Frigate was coming into view on the horizon. Everyone's stomach flipped as the helicopter increased in speed and gained ground on the slow-moving aircraft.

Within minutes, the chopper was flying directly above the boat. Grey eased her down gently, trying to land on the top of the Frigate as it inched forward in the sky. The few Plasma grunts on deck cried out in alarm but were blown backwards by the propellers before they could call for help.

Grey stepped out of the cockpit and brushed himself off, looking excitedly up at the solar panels that powered the Frigate. "Another happy landing!" he shouted over the gale-force wind and newly-sounded alarms. "Don't just stand there, let's get a move-on!"

Juan and the others shakily made their way out of the helicopter, barely able to stand after the bumpy ride. It was too late to turn back now, though. The teenagers had no choice but to hurry up with the mission that would decide the fate of the region.

Ferrothorn and Lapras, belonging to Grey and Argent, respectively, were released to guard the getaway vehicle while the five trainers prepared to move deeper into the hull of the ship. While the two Pokémon began making quick work of dispatching the first wave of Plasma Grunts, Grey reached into Charles' backpack and pulled out a strap of explosive charges, ready for detonation. Then, with some begrudging hesitation, the man turned to speak with Juan.

"You know what to do, Mr. Burgans. Find Colress and take him out. And don't go playing the hero, clear?"

"Crystal." Juan gave an indifferent yawn and released his Luxray. While the rest of the team ran off the deck and into the Frigate, Juan climbed atop his Pokémon, and the two headed straight toward the bridge. Time to get this nonsense over with and get to the League.

* * *

"I don't care who it is on board, I just want you to get them off!" Colress growled into his intercom. As per usual, his underlings were proving useless against a ragtag group of trainers and their pathetic Pokémon. The Plasma commander was not about to let this minor inconvenience ruin his team's moment of triumph. He stood up from his seat and sighed. "It seems that if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Leaving his subordinates to the controls, Colress and his Metagross stepped down from the captain's chair with the sole intent of wiping the floor with these intruders, shortly before throwing their bodies off the moving Frigate. As he returned the Steel type to its ball, however, the scientist was interrupted by a loud *thud* from outside the bridge.

"Sir!" one of the computer operators reported. "Something's trying to break into the-"

Juan's Luxray Wild Charged its way through the steel doors and into the bridge, sending everyone in the room ducking for cover. Everyone except Colress, who watched the carnage with bemused interest. The massive Electric type was soon followed by its trainer, climbing through the smoking doorway with a neutral expression.

"And who might you be?" Colress inquired casually, as if discussing the weather.

"Juan Burgans," the twelve-year-old answered with equal tranquility. "I challenge you to a battle." The Team Plasma members glanced at each other with confusion while their leader sniffed at Juan in amusement.

"Oh, really? Just a simple battle? I suppose you could care less about our scheme to freeze the Pokémon League and take control of Unova?" the boy shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Colress chuckled. "Well, unfortunately, I have more important matters to attend to than defeating a greenhorn child and his pet. Now, if you'll excuse me," he made to brush past the kid and leave him to his underlings, only for Juan to step in his path once again.

"Battle. Now," Juan repeated with deadly seriousness. The scientist raised an eyebrow.

"…Do you even know who I am?"

"I know that you fancy yourself a strong trainer. I know you love battling more than anything else. You think that big brain of yours makes you the best battler in the world, and you want to find the true source of a Pokémon's power," the scientist's eyes narrowed at the accuracy of Juan's claim.

"Who told you that?"

"I've dealt with people like you before." Juan flashed a smirk. "So, are you gonna prove that you're the strongest, or are you gonna hide up here in the sky like a coward?"

Colress glowered at the irritating trainer but didn't respond. The one thing he hated most was someone cockier than himself. But the kid was right; battling _was _his passion, and he was confident that he could easily put this child in his place.

"…Put the ship on autopilot and take care of any other intruders," Colress ordered the other pilots, who cried out in protest.

"But sir-"

"Leave! Now!" their leader did not need to repeat himself a second time. He and Juan allowed the other Plasma members to run out of the broken doorway, leaving them a wide, open space for battling.

"A four-on-four match. Let's not make this too long." Colress whipped out his tablet and began inputting information. Juan nodded and returned Luxray to one of six Pokéballs on his belt. Unbeknownst to Juan, Colress discretely pressed a button on his glasses and locked onto the capsules. An invisible beam scanned the Pokémon inside, and reveal their silhouettes on Colress's tablet. The inventor smiled. "I hope you realize, boy, that I'll do everything in my power to win."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing," Juan replied lightly. Colress's smile widened.

"In that case, I hope you have prepared yourself."

"I always have a plan."

And so, the battle to decide the fate of Unova began.

"Klinklang." Colress released an amalgamation of levers and gears onto the floor. Without hesitation, Juan followed with his own Pokéball. A wave of heat blasted through the room as the boy's Infernape was sent out. The scientist chuckled. Clearly, his reputation as a Steel type aficionado preceded him. But it didn't matter.

"Close Combat." Juan pointed towards his opponent, and the Fire type bounded forward, ready to pummel the its foe into submission.

"Volt Switch," Colress ordered, and his Pokémon moved like the well-oiled machine it was. It charged an orb of electricity and launched it at Infernape before it was halfway across the room. Juan's monkey took the hit and lost its momentum, cringing with pain. Klinklang, meanwhile, retreated into its Pokéball.

With a flourish, the Plasma leader's second Pokémon, Beheeyem, was brought onto the field. Juan scowled, having already been put at a disadvantage right off the bat. And yet he couldn't risk switching his own Pokémon and allow a free opportunity for attack.

"Flamethrower." Infernape's crown flared as it released a stream of fire toward the Psychic type, who remained unphased.

"Light Screen." Colress yawned, and his Pokémon conjured up a miniature forcefield in front of itself. The barrier redirected most of the flames off to the side, scorching several control panels on the edge of the battlefield. Beheeyem remained mostly unharmed, but Juan wasn't finished quite yet.

As the last of the flames left Infernape's mouth, Juan directed his Pokémon to leap the rest of the distance toward Beheeyem with a much more effective attack. "Punishment!" he called, and the Cerebral Pokémon was met with a darkness-coated fist to the face that sent it spiraling out of the air. Colress grimaced at the super effective hit, and Juan ordered the Fighting type to follow up with another blow.

"Use Psychic!" As Infernape jumped in the air to land a second hit, Beheeyem quickly recovered and raised one of its arms forward, the three lights on its hand flashing brightly. As Infernape reached the apex of its leap, it froze in midair. Then it screamed in pain as it was hit with a telekinetic attack from the big-brained alien.

Juan flinched as his Pokémon was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground and struggled to stand up again. Not even super effective attacks were enough to stop Colress's massively powerful Pokémon. All Infernape could do, now, was take the Psychic type down with it.

"Flame Wheel." Infernape shakily stood and sprang forward once again. It rolled into a ball and rocketed toward the other side of the battlefield, leaving flaming skid marks in its wake. Neither Colress nor his Pokémon moved a muscle as the fully-evolved starter came closer and closer.

Just as the attack was about to ram into it, Beheeyem Teleported out of existence in a flash, reappearing behind Infernape as it rolled itself out of a ball. "Psyshock," Colress said, and Beheeyem fired several psychic orbs at the back of the confused Fighting type. Juan called out to dodge, but it was too late. Infernape didn't even know what hit it. The orbs exploded on impact, sending Juan's Pokémon sliding across the floor before landing at Colress's feet, unconscious.

"Surely, you can do better than that." The scientist smirked. "Hopefully you weren't relying on that Pokémon to sweep my team." The young trainer frowned as he returned Infernape to its ball. Clearly, he'd need to get more creative in order to carry the day.

Juan paused, considering his limited options, before taking a second Pokéball. A flash of light came from the device before releasing a tiny Mienfoo into battle. The young Fighting type stood defiantly in front of the hovering Beheeyem, nearly three times its size. Colress's smile widened. His tablet allowed him to know which Pokémon the boy had chosen before it was even revealed.

"That pathetic rat is your choice? You must be desperate," he taunted the kid.

"I thought you wanted to wrap this battle up quickly," Juan shot back. Despite the type disadvantage, the spunky Fighting type had proven more than capable, in the past. Colress didn't need to be told to act twice.

"End it in one hit. Psychic," he ordered Beheeyem. The brown alien raised its arms once more, but Mienfoo was already on the move.

"Go," Juan said, and Mienfoo sprinted directly at Beheeyem with surprising agility for its small stature. Right as the Psychic type launched its attack, Mienfoo leapt straight into its opponent's face. There, it kicked Beheeyem right between the eyes with a Fake Out maneuver, using Beheeyem as a springboard to jump even further above its cranium. The Cerebral Pokémon flinched, losing its concentration and failing to attack. Mienfoo fell back to earth and slammed its fist onto the top of Beheeyem's skull.

Colress rolled his eyes at the irritating Pokémon. "Psyshock," while Juan's Mienfoo landed back on solid ground, Beheeyem conjured several more psychic orbs and sent them flying.

"Detect," Juan responded. With incredible precision, his Mienfoo expertly flipped out of the way of the orbs, allowing them to explode, harmlessly, on the metal floor. Beheeyem fired another psychic blast, only for the Fighting type to use the same move, again. It did a handstand and spun out of the way once again, remaining unharmed.

"You can't keep this up forever." Colress shook his head, allowing his Pokémon to continue loosing attacks. Both trainers knew that the constant Detects were bound to fail, eventually. Juan watched the battle closely, letting Mienfoo edge closer and closer to the floating Psychic type. Finally, the Martial Arts Pokémon had to rest, breathing heavily from dodging so many attacks. Beheeyem's hand-lights flashed as it prepared to end it with Psychic.

"Jump!" Juan shouted at the last second. With a final burst of energy his Mienfoo leapt upward and out of range. Before Colress's Pokémon realized what had happened, Mienfoo drove its foot into the Psychic type with Bounce, sending it tumbling to the ground and beeping in pain.

"This is a waste of time. Finish it with Psychic," Colress said boredly, only to frown as Beheeyem struggled to move due to sudden paralysis. Juan's Mienfoo was given a much-needed reprieve as Beheeyem took several seconds to shake off its status condition.

As Beheeyem recovered, Juan ordered another attack from his Pokémon. Mienfoo shot toward Beheeyem with incredible speed, but Colress was ready. "Teleport!" his Pokémon disappeared once more, causing the Fighting type to harmlessly fly through the space where Beheeyem once floated. It reappeared a short distance away, and directly into Juan's trap.

Colress and his Pokémon's eyes widened as Mienfoo made an impossible turn in midair and crashed into Beheeyem, sending them both rolling onto the floor. When it was all over, Juan's Mienfoo crossed its arms in victory over the unconscious Beheeyem.

"U-Turn, I should've known," Colress scolded himself while Juan returned Mienfoo to its Pokéball. He hadn't expected to lose a single Pokémon to a mere child and had been careless as a result.

It was Juan's turn to pick his next Pokémon. "Dewott." he released the scarred, battle-worn sea otter. It was one of his first and most dependable Pokémon, given to him by Professor Juniper at the start of his journey.

"Magnezone." Colress sent out the powerful Electric/Steel type. Juan and his starter's hair stood on end at the sudden electric current in the air, but both remained unflinching in the Pokémon's presence. The Plasma leader took the liberty of the first move. "Zap Cannon."

"Destroy it with Razor Shell." Magnezone fired a slow-moving sphere of electricity across the field. Dewott grabbed the two scalchops at his side and ran forward to meet it. It tossed the first glowing shell into the orb, causing it to explode in a massive shock wave. Dewott jumped over the attack and slashed its second shell across the center eye of the Magnezone, sending it reeling backwards.

Colress's fist clenched in annoyance. He didn't care how much it hurt, he was prepared to grab his Pokémon and physically throw it back into battle, if need be. "Thunderbolt," the Electric type's magnets spun rapidly as it fired an arc of electricity toward the Discipline Pokémon. Dewott growled at the incoming move, but defiantly held its ground.

"Detect," Juan ordered once again, and at the last second his Pokémon effortlessly rolled out of harm's way. This served to further anger the blonde inventor.

"Not this ridiculous strategy again. You're merely delaying the inevitable," he accused. Juan shrugged and ordered Dewott to dodge another super effective attack. Very well, Colress thought, if the Dewott was insistent on running away, he would trap and exterminate it like the rodent it is. "Lock-On, then Thunderbolt until you hit it."

The Water type Detected its way out of yet another Thunderbolt but found itself literally forced into a corner. There was nowhere left to dodge. Juan watched as the opposing Magnezone's three eyes all centered on his Pokémon, and he knew that he had run out of options. Fortunately, the preteen trainer knew exactly what to do in a time like this.

As the Magnet Pokémon prepared to fire another Thunderbolt, Juan gave his Dewott a slight nod. The sea otter acknowledged the gesture and stepped forward, as close as he dared before the Electric type released its attack. There, it crossed its scalchops in front of its body and grimaced, preparing for the worst.

Magnezone fired a devastating Thunderbolt across the room and directly into the Water type. Colress and Juan shielded their eyes from the blinding light, so bright it caught the attention of the grunts outside the frigate. The older man smiled in satisfaction as the attack hit its mark, putting him one step closer to ending the prolonged battle.

But as the stars faded from their eyes, both trainers were met with a fully-conscious Dewott, trembling from exhaustion bust still standing in place without having ceded an inch.

"Impossible…" Colress whispered before noticing the glowing, purple light of the Pokémon's eviolite. Yet even with the defensive item, the amount of resistance in Juan's Pokémon to survive a Magnezone's Thunderbolt was astounding. And Dewott wasn't finished, yet.

"Revenge," Juan said simply, and his Pokémon sprang into action once more. Before Magnezone could fully process what had happened, its opponent slid under its unguarded underside and delivered a critical uppercut, returning the electric damage in full and sending the Magnet Pokémon spinning into the air. "Aqua Jet," Juan couldn't help but smirk as his Pokémon surrounded itself in water and shot itself on top of the Steel type, slamming it into the cracked floor. When the dust settled, the victorious Pokémon was clear.

Colress was now visibly upset over his second loss in the battle. Not unlike Grey, the self-proclaimed "greatest battler's" eye twitched slightly as he returned an unresponsive Magnezone. "Perhaps I've underestimated you, boy," he still spoke in a calm, confident voice, "but your streak ends here." Colress grabbed Klinklang's Pokéball once more and threw it onto the field. Despite the setback, he knew that Juan had no chance of winning. The kid's Pokémon were mathematically incapable of overcoming his own.

Juan whistled for Dewott to retreat to its side of the battlefield. Despite two incredible victories, even for his standards, it was no time to get ahead of himself. Victory was still a long way away. Dewott was heavily injured, and Mienfoo had already expended massive energy in overcoming Beheeyem. That said, the blue-haired trainer still fully intended on winning, just as he had planned.

Klinklang's gears rotated menacingly over the wounded Dewott. This Pokémon had pulled a fast one over Juan, previously, and he couldn't afford to let that happen again.

"Detect." he predicted another Volt Switch to finish off Dewott. His Pokémon reacted accordingly, preparing to dodge a hit that never came.

"Not this time," Colress answered. "Shift Gear." The multiple pieces of Klinklang suddenly rearranged themselves and began to spin faster, increasing its speed and attacking power. Juan frowned, having allowed his opponent to freely set up for a sweep.

"Aqua Jet."

"Charge Beam."

Dewott launched itself across the room in a torrent of water once again. With even more speed than before, the Gear Pokémon responded with several streams of electricity, arching toward the starter Pokémon as it approached. Dewott dodged the first two beams, leaving behind a swirling trail of water, but was caught by the third. Dewott cringed it was blasted back by the move. It tumbled to the ground and landed at Juan's feet, singed and unconscious. Across the room, Klinklang's special attacking power increased even further.

Juan sighed and returned his first starter Pokémon. He was running out of options, as Colress was fully aware. On his tablet, the scientist crossed off the second silhouette on his list. Klinklang would have more than enough power to finish off the rest.

"Mienfoo." Juan sent out the Martial Arts Pokémon once more, attempting to recreate his earlier success. It helped that Mienfoo had a not-so-secret crush on the downed Dewott. It hissed at the machine-like Pokémon in anger, riled up and ready to take vengeance.

"Fake Out." Juan repeated the move from earlier. This time, Colress did not order an attack as Mienfoo charged toward his Pokémon. He remained suspiciously silent, planting a seed of doubt in Juan's mind. But it was too late to turn back.

Just as Mienfoo jumped to slap its opponent, Colress raised a palm. "Open," he commanded, and his Pokémon opened its gears, directly in the path of the flying Fighting type. Juan expected his Pokémon to pass harmlessly through the gap but watched as Klinklang slammed itself shut as Mienfoo passed through, trapping it inside. While his Pokémon struggled to break free, the preteen stood by silently, watching the scene in confusion. Then Colress closed his fist.

Juan's heart skipped a beat as Klinklang powered up its Gear Grind attack. Mienfoo's eyes bulged in surprise and fear as the machinery around it began rapidly spinning. Then it began screaming in agony as it was crushed underneath the steel. Juan let a gasp of shock escape as he raised an arm toward his Pokémon. He wanted to help it break free, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Colress watched the brutality in silence, allowing the young Pokémon to be beaten to a pulp.

Mercifully, the attack ended. Half of Mienfoo's battered body was visible outside the gears, barely moving. Colress waited for Juan to do something, but the preteen only stood there, arms numb at his sides. The Plasma Leader glared at him. "Klinklang, Gear Grand once more-"

"Wait!" Juan finally shouted, reaching for Mienfoo's Pokéball. "I… Concede the round." Colress lowered his clenched fist, and the robotic Steel type opened its gears once more and released the bruised and bloodied Fighting type onto the floor. Juan returned Mienfoo without another word.

When Juan did not speak or release a new Pokémon, Colress tried to hide his satisfaction. "…It's finished, boy. There's nothing you can do to win this, now. I've calculated the odds. Surrender now, and Team Plasma will be merciful."

"…Your calculations are wrong," Juan muttered, eyes lowered to the floor, barely audible to the man across the room. Colress shook his head in pity.

"Who's going to save you now, boy? Your Luxray? Even if it manages to defeat Klinklang, I assure you that I have a suitable answer to whatever you throw onto the field." He patted his partner's capsule as he spoke. "I've analyzed what's inside each of your Pokéballs, I know that your attempts to resist are futile." Only after his speech did Juan finally raise his head.

"…I thought you might say that." the boy took his fourth and final Pokéball off his belt and released it by his side. There was a flash of light, and the flabby, pink form of a Lickitung appeared next to its trainer. His opponent smirked in triumph.

"If you believe you can win with that pathetic creature, then you've truly- what are you doing?" Colress cut himself off in confusion. Rather than sending the Licking Pokémon to waddle into battle, Juan walked up to Lickitung and held out his hand. Very slowly, and very wetly, the Normal type unfurled its gigantic tongue from its mouth. Disgust turned to horror as Colress watched a second Pokéball roll out from the tongue and into Juan's hand.

It was Juan's turn to smirk. "You might want to make sure that tablet of yours can scan Pokéballs _inside _another Pokémon." he spun the slobber-covered Pokéball on his finger and threw it onto the field, releasing the unknown Pokémon within.

The setting sun caused a massive shadow to descend over Colress as his final opponent was released. The towering form of Juan's Garchomp loomed over the scientist and his Steel type, claws and teeth gleaming in the natural light. The pseudo-legendary reared its head back and let loose a deafening roar, causing Colress to nearly drop his tablet, and stopping Klinklang's gears in their place.

"It was a simple matter of softening you up." Juan calmly explained his strategy to the master inventor. "Knock out a couple of your Pokémon, make sure that you can't counter a Ground type, then let my ace take the field. All part of the plan." He shrugged. "Garchomp, use Earthquake."

"Gear Grind!" Colress uselessly called to his Pokémon. There was nothing he could do. Garchomp slammed a single foot into the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the entire ship and destroying the floor underneath the Steel type's body. The screeching sound of metal-on-metal filled the room as Klinklang was forced to the ground and knocked out in a single hit. The Plasma leader stared in shock as his third Pokémon went down. "…You can't hide your Pokéball like that… You cheated."

"Like I said, I'll do anything I can to win." Juan gave his Lickitung a rare pat on the head.

Being outwitted by a child seemed to send Colress off the deep end. "Enough games!" he bellowed at the trainer, ripping Metagross's Pokéball from his coat pocket. "Let's see how your tricks work against pure, unadulterated power!"

Colress's final Pokémon made an even heavier crash than when Garchomp was released. Juan had succeeded in getting his powerhouse onto the field unscathed, but that didn't guarantee victory over Metagross in the slightest. According to Grey, his original siege of the Frigate had failed solely due to the Steel/Psychic type standing before Juan, now. With the strength of a locomotive and mind of a supercomputer, the final match would be no pushover.

"Meteor Mash!" Colress didn't give Juan the courtesy of waiting. The metal crab crawled forward, leaving small craters where it stepped.

"Dragon Rush!" Garchomp glided toward with a burst of speed and energy, and the two met in the middle. Metagross reared up and threw two legs toward the landshark, both of which were caught by Garchomp's claws.

Both Pokémon were in a deadlock, competing in a test of pure strength to make the other keel over. Boosted by Dragon Rush's power, Garchomp began lifting the two legs ever higher off the ground, threatening to topple Metagross onto its back like a turtle. Unphased, Colress raised his hand, and Metagross's back legs lifted off the ground.

Using its own psychic power to levitate itself, Metagross kept its front appendages locked with Garchomp's while the back two were left free to attack. "Bullet Punch!" Colress commanded, and the dragon was pummeled in the stomach by a series of rapid-fire punches. Garchomp roared once more and broke itself off from the grapple, stepping back toward Juan's side of the room.

"Earthquake," Juan tried to order, but Metagross was still in the air, floating up towards the high ceiling and out of range of the Ground move. Fortunately, this didn't prove much of a problem for his Pokémon. "Fly up there and use Fire Fang," Garchomp leapt upward and opened its fins to glide towards the Steel type, mouth blazing with flames.

"Psychic!" Metagross's eyes flashed blue, and its enemy was immediately held in place by an even stronger telekinetic force than Beheeyem's. As if tied to the ground, Garchomp was pulled back down to earth by the move, crashing in a heap on the ground. Colress grinned sadistically. "Now, Giga Impact!"

The Iron Leg Pokémon's entire body glowed a bright white, and it fell towards the earth like a comet. The impact was enough to send chunks of metal flying towards the two humans, who ducked for cover as the floor was now in actual danger of collapsing.

And yet, when the debris settled, there was nothing underneath Metagross's body. Colress and his Pokémon screamed in frustration.

Garchomp stood up from behind the Psychic type while it was forced to recharge. "Earthquake," Juan said, and his Pokémon placed a foot on Metagross's head before releasing a super effective blow. The ground shook once more as Metagross was pushed onto its stomach, four legs spread out around it.

Juan considered calling for a second Earthquake for good measure, and his Pokémon was far ahead of him. Garchomp raised its leg to repeat the move again but didn't see one of Metagross's legs swing from behind and land a Meteor Mash on the back of the dragon's head. Garchomp cried out in surprise and pain as it was pinned under the iron beam while Metagross used its other three to stand once more.

"Increase the pressure," Colress ordered. Metagross shifted its leg to the Dragon type's throat, and Garchomp's growls and hisses turned to strangled cries for help. Juan scowled at the dirty tactic.

"Fire Fang." Garchomp's mouth lit with flames once more, and it bit down hard on the leg that was depriving it of air. Metagross buzzed in anger from the painful blow and began to shake the landshark off, an extremely difficult task as its fangs sunk further into the heated metal.

Metagross swept another appendage into Garchomp's legs, knocking them out from under him. The land shark fell onto the shorter pseudo-legendary's head and began to pummel it. What followed were a series of grapples, Dragon Rushes and Meteor Mashes between the two beasts, neither of which were listening to their trainers at that point. The humans could only watch helplessly as the giants settled their dispute once and for all.

Garchomp rammed its head into the iron crab's underside, trying to topple it with another Dragon Rush, but it wasn't enough to send Metagross falling onto its side. The steel body of Metagross came falling down onto the Ground type's head, who had become too tired to dodge. Over 1,000 pounds of iron crashed onto Juan's Pokémon's skull, sending the rest of its body sprawled out on the ground, unmoving. Metagross flipped its worthy opponent over and raised its clawed leg one more time for a final Meteor Mash.

"…Don't you see?" upon seeing his partner gain the upper hand, Colress's maniacal expression transformed into a look of triumph, and some relief. He adjusted his glasses and stared at the young challenger. "You cannot defeat me! I always plan for success! You've failed, Juan Burgans." The kid glanced at his barely-conscious Pokémon and shrugged.

"Failed? I wouldn't say that. After all, you haven't landed the final blow," the Plasma Leader gritted his teeth in frustration, and was about to order Metagross to snap Garchomp's spine in two, but Juan wasn't finished. "Plus, it _technically_ wasn't my goal to outright beat you. I just had to buy time," Colress's blood turned ice-cold.

"…T-time?"

* * *

"Just a little bit longer!" Grey giddily shouted as he attached yet another explosive to the engine room of the Plasma Frigate. He, Dent and Argent raced about the massive machinery, placing charges in every nook and cranny to ensure that Team Plasma's boat would never sail the skies again.

At the entrance, Charles tried not to cower behind Grey's Eelektross and his own Umbreon as they fought off a several dozen Plasma Grunts and their Pokémon. The Electric and Dark types alternated between healing and firing Thunderbolts and Dark Pulses at the virtual wave of Trubbish, Grimer, Sandile, Scraggy and their evolutionary cousins.

"Alright, that's the last of them!" Grey announced to the others, turning his backpack upside-down to make sure that it was empty. "Borbos, use Discharge on those pests and let's blow this proverbial popsicle stand!"

"What about Kyurem?" Argent pointed at the reinforced prison for one very angry-looking Legendary, still trapped inside. Grey scoffed.

"Don't worry, he'll probably survive," he dismissed with the wave of a hand. Considering that a platoon of Plasma members were ready to throw them off the ship at any minute, Argent had no choice but to accept. The three teens joined Charles at the engine room entrance and ascended the steps to the deck once Eelektross cleared a path.

…

Grey raced back into the engine room and lovingly caressed the glass window between himself and Kyurem. "Don't die on me, my dear, lovely prize! Grey will be back to pick you up from this place, and then we'll rule the world-"

"Come on!" Dent grabbed Grey's tie and drug him back out of the room.

* * *

Colress's moment of hesitation was rewarded by the muffled sound of an explosion from underneath the ship. This was soon followed by a fireball erupting from the starboard side of the frigate and a sharp downward turn in trajectory of the ship.

While Colress and his Metagross were distracted by the shift in horizon, Juan took the opportunity to recall his Garchomp and replace it with Luxray. "Unfortunately, it looks like we'll have to continue this battle another time. You seem to have some important business to attend to, captain going down with the ship and all that."

"I-I don't understand," Colress stammered, dropping his tablet in dumbfounded shock. Its screen turned blue as it cracked and malfunctioned. "How could I have been out-maneuvered by a single child?"

"Dunno, it's a mystery." Juan failed to mention that most of the plan was Grey's idea. He climbed onto his tiger's back and headed for the door. "Good luck, Colress. It looks like you'll need it."

* * *

Grey and the others pushed their way past screaming, panicking Plasma Grunts as they made their way back to the helicopter. Mimicking a real ship, the deck became steeper and steeper as the Frigate sunk through the sky. Before long, the four trainers wouldn't have to run toward the chopper; it would be falling downwards to meet them.

The helicopter was swamped with people and Pokémon, but Potts and Argent's Lapras had successfully managed to stop anyone from boarding and flying off. It didn't take long for Grey and company to use their other Pokémon to further disperse the crowd and get back to the vehicle.

Grey hopped into the pilot's seat and started the engine, still cackling over the flawless success of his master scheme. The other three were about to follow, until they realized that a certain someone was still missing.

"Come on, no time to sit around and shoot the breeze!" Grey yelled over the sound of the propeller blades.

"Wait, what about Juan?" Argent peered out over the deck, searching for the blue-haired trainer. Their leader seemed rather unperturbed over his absence.

"There's no time to wait. This ship's going down much faster than expected," Grey said, with good reason. Even as they spoke the Frigate began to fall faster, and the helicopter made a sudden shift downwards, about to slide right off the boat. As Argent, Dent and Charles waited, Grey continued to yell in increasingly urgent tones, "I'd like to feel bad, but there's no time! Get on this thing now or become fish food!"

After several more seconds, the Argent shook her head in defeat. She liked Juan to an extent, but not enough to reenact the S.S. Cactus with him. Feeling awful about what they had to do, she and Dent climbed into their seats. Charles was the last to enter, taking a second to look back at the ship in search of any sign of their old ally.

* * *

Juan's Luxray skidded down several steps and almost ran into a wall. It was quite difficult to exit a vertical, confined space when the ground was constantly shifting beneath one's feet. The Electric type's trainer remained silent during the descent, trusting his first Pokémon to use its best judgement and get them out as fast as it was able.

Finally, Juan and his Pokémon exited the bridge and met the dark orange light of sunset. Upon stepping onto the deck, Luxray was shoved by several desperate Plasma Grunts, running about the Frigate in full hysteria. Juan was knocked off Luxray and toward the side of the boat. He was saved by a thin guardrail, the only thing preventing him from falling into the sea.

Juan shook his head and got his bearings, only to hear the distant whine of Grey's helicopter, much too far away to still be on the deck. He looked up to the sky and spotted the aircraft, escaping from the Frigate alongside any other trainer who had Pokémon that could fly. Seeing his companions ditch him, Juan vowed never to do a good deed again.

Thinking fast, the young trainer released the only Pokémon on him who was capable of flight, to some extent. Garchomp exited from its Pokéball, drunkenly lumbered forward several steps, then began to fall over. Luxray stepped forward and provided the dragon something to lean on, but it was clear that it would not be flying any time soon. Things were not looking good.

"Dang it," Juan mumbled as he recalled Garchomp. He had no means of getting off the Frigate before it crashed, and he had no idea how to properly survive a thousand-foot drop into the water. Things did not look good at all. His Luxray, much more emotional than its trainer, poked Juan with concern.

"I… I don't know if we're going to get out of this one," he managed to say. Realizing his fate, the preteen's breath hitched, and there was a distinct warmness under his eyes. Juan hated that feeling. "…I don't know if I want you to see me like this," he said to his Pokémon. He wasn't sure if he was referring to the inevitable crash or his eyes watering. Either way, he took out Luxray's Pokéball and recalled his most loyal companion from view.

The Frigate's fall was so steep that Juan had to hold onto the railing to avoid losing his footing. The kid's stomach flipped as the earth drew ever closer. He stared out at Unova's sea, and the landmass beyond. Would this be the last vista he'd ever see? All that travelling, all that training, for a League that he could never participate in. This wasn't how he had planned to go out. Well, he'd never planned on dying before but-

"jjuuuuuuaaaaAAAANNNNN!"

Juan whipped his head around just in time to see someone grab and tackle him, sending both people over the railing and toward certain death. Both Juan and his assailant screamed as they fell, clinging to each other for dear life.

Then there was a mighty jerk, and the two were now gently floating down towards the water. Where the Plasma Frigate once was, Juan only saw the fine fabric of the small parachute that saved his life. It was attached to the savior who he was currently hugging.

"…Charles?!"

The teen in the leather jacket's face was nearly transparent in fear, and despite having saved Juan, he trembled in the younger boy's arms. "Oh my god, I-I-I actually saved you… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Juan did not look nor feel much better. The two floated downwards in silence, trying not to throw up on each other, when a certain important question entered Juan's head.

"Charles, why did you bring a full-sized parachute with you?" he inquired, and the teen's face darkened.

"…Never again. I made sure to come prepared for times like these, and it paid off," was the vague answer, but Juan was happy to accept it. It seems that he had underestimated the other trainer.

While Charles prepared to release his Vaporeon in preparation for a _long _swim to shore, Juan watched the Plasma Frigate crash into the water with an enormous splash, under the fading light of the setting sun. It seemed that Juan would live another day. Silently, he vowed to use it as yet another opportunity to achieve his goal of becoming Pokémon Champion.


	4. Chapter 4

Juan let out an impatient sigh as he waited for the opposing Jellicent to get out of the water, already. He stood inside the Humilau Gym, at the edge of the enormous pool which made up the battlefield. Though the outcome of his final Gym battle was all but decided, Gym Leader Marlon seemed insistent on prolonging the fight as much as possible. And just when Juan was on a time crunch, too.

On the field, Luxray also waited for Marlon's final Pokémon to make its appearance. It scanned the pool with its x-ray vision, trying to decipher where the jelly fish would pop out next. Even if it could be spotted, there was little Luxray could do to attack it without jumping in and entering Jellicent's domain.

As the Electric type peered into the left side of the pool, Marlon's Jellicent finally rose from the water and leapt into the air. While Juan and his Pokémon scrambled to act, their opponent sprayed Luxray with Bubblebeam from behind. By the time Luxray attacked with Crunch, Jellicent was already Diving underwater again. Juan leered at the Gym Leader across from him. He didn't have time for this.

"Luxray, electrocute the water." The black and blue tiger sat at the edge of the platform, dropped its star-shaped tail into the pool and released an electric charge. Marlon and Juan jumped backwards as the entire battlefield sparked and lit up with electric energy. Jellicent flew out of the water like a rocket and fell feebly onto one of the platforms, paralyzed by the shock.

"Discharge." Juan yawned as his Luxray released a final attack onto the Floating Pokémon, knocking it out and ending the battle. Despite his loss, Gym Leader Marlon didn't seem too upset.

"Most excellent!" He dove into the pool without any fear of electrocution and swam over to Juan. The swimmer climbed out of the pool with a wide grin, a soaked Wave Badge in his palm. "You're stronger than you look, little dude! You've totally earned this badge."

Juan took the item with little fanfare, wiping water off his hoodie in annoyance. "Thanks. If you'll excuse me, I've got a tournament to attend."

"The Pokémon League?" Marlon asked. "Dude, I'm pretty sure that's only, like, five days away!"

"I know, that's why I'm in a hurry. Maybe things will be delayed after all this business with Team Plasma." Juan tried to reassure himself.

"Team who, now?"

"…Nevermind. I've got to go." Juan returned his Pokémon and ran out of the Gym, hoping to catch a boat to the League before it departed for a recently-thawed Opelucid city.

* * *

One upside to being late for the Pokémon League was the lack of traffic on Route 10. Juan encountered almost no trainers on his way up the infamously difficult path, which could be seen as a positive or negative, depending on how one looked at it. Juan would've appreciated the extra practice in battling a few extra trainers, to make up for the lack of preparation before the tournament started.

It had taken the preteen one day to arrive in Opelucid by boat, and another half-day to make his way through the countless rescue crews and rejoicing crowds in the streets. Evidently, Kyurem had allowed its unbreakable ice to thaw shortly after the Plasma Frigate crashed. Now half of the region's cities were in a state of literal meltdown as people were freed from a frozen prison and reunited with their families. It was quite touching to see people hugging their loved ones and crying in the streets, but it didn't help Juan get to the League any faster.

Despite the lack of trainers, Victory Road proved to be a formidable challenge. Wild Pokémon prowled everywhere, and the terrain was so overgrown, rocky and treacherous that Juan had to teach his Pokémon a bevy of (otherwise useless) HM moves just to traverse the route. By the time he reached the end, it was already the final day of registration for the Championship Tournament.

Every year, the Pokémon League castle was converted into a multi-stadium arena so that 128 trainers could duke it out, all for a single shot at defeating the Elite Four and Champion of the Unova Region. Exiting the final cave of Victory Road, Juan found himself facing that famous citadel on the horizon, looming over him like an impassable mountaintop. It was a magnificent first glimpse of the location where he would soon be crowned Champion.

* * *

"…Alright, let me just see your badges and I'll have you registered for the Championship Tournament." Juan handed his case over to the female attendant, who recorded his information into the computer and printed out a ticket. "It's a good thing you arrived today! We were about to close for new entrants." The trainer nodded at his fortunate timing and left to drop his things off on the next floor.

Unova's Pokémon League Castle was an astounding work of architecture. Medieval columns and statues filled alcoves at every corner, while chandeliers and tapestries hung down from the high-vaulted ceiling. Inside and out, people gathered to watch the biggest sporting event of the year. Vendors set up carts and booths both inside the castle lobby and along the streets near the arenas. A grand staircase led to the upper floors of the building, where the Elite Four would battle whoever was declared winner in the Championship Tournament.

After dropping off his backpack in a cramped dormitory, Juan made his way to the mess hall. The room was bustling with hundreds of people, creating an enormous racket as they ate, talked and joked with each other at crowded wooden benches.

The blue-haired boy sighed at the endless line he'd have to wait in for food. He was about to leave and find cheap food cart when a shrill, rapidly approaching voice caught his attention.

"Heeeeeey Juan!"

He whirled around just in time to spot two people, man and woman, sprinting at him at full speed. Unfortunately, Juan wasn't fast enough to avoid an unwelcome bear-hug from the girl. She lifted the shorter preteen with surprising strength, leaving Juan dazed, confused and a bit embarrassed. Who were these people, again?

"Long time no see! How're ya doing, Juan?" The girl grinned. The man behind her blinded Juan with a flash of the camera tied around his neck. Trying to hide his blush, Juan brushed himself off and raised a single eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" The girl laughed good-naturedly.

"I'm pretty sure you remember me, Juan. It's Chyna, Chyna Zevvy!"

Recognition flashed across Juan's face. He had met this person before, on a number of occasions. In fact, she was one of the first trainers he'd met when starting his own Pokémon journey earlier in the year. A fellow badge collector, she was the closest thing to a 'rival' that Juan had, though the difference in skill made things very one-sided, in his opinion.

Fourteen-year-old Chyna had tan skin and jet-black hair, held up in a ponytail. Behind her was what could've been her older brother, an eighteen-year-old with short black hair and brown eyes. Juan vaguely remembered his name was Spade, one of Chyna's travelling companions with an obsession for photography. Neither had been worth much of Juan's time. His memory of them had faded into the periphery once Team Plasma started taking over.

Despite his indifference, Chyna still seemed happy to see him. "Are you entering the League?" She asked. "Were you able to get eight badges in time?"

"Yes, of course I did." Juan failed to mention that he nearly missed the deadline to register. "What are you two doing here? Selling food?" A small smirk crossed his face.

"Actually, I got my eighth badge last week! We got here about three days ago," Chyna responded without a hint of self-awareness. Juan's smug look faded. How did she-?

"Awesome, I'll be in the stands rooting for you both, yeah?" Spade gave the two a thumbs-up. Juan rolled his eyes.

"Fantastic. I have to go eat, now-"

"We were about to do the same thing! We all go together and catch up." Before he could refuse, Chyna eagerly grabbed Juan's wrist and pulled him out of the mess hall. The preteen groaned in annoyance.

"Spade and I have been here for, like, three days now. We know all the best restaurants." The older girl led Juan through the bustling crowds and forced conversation upon him. "I got my eighth badge in Aspertia City down south. Did you know that there's a new Gym Leader there? They refused to shut down, even when Team Plasma was on the loose! Can you believe what they did to all those poor people in Castelia? I wonder who was finally able to stop them…"

Juan coughed at the last comment, standing a bit straighter as he prepared to divulge his own accomplishment. "Well, if you must know, I was part of-" He cut himself off upon seeing Spade's Zoroark release itself from its Pokéball, snatch its trainer's camera and take off into the crowd.

"Hey, Chaos! Give that back!" Spade ran after the Dark type, following the series of flashes moving ever further away. Chyna shook her head and gave a tired smile.

"I should probably make sure they don't get in any trouble." She waved goodbye to the preteen. "See you around, Juan! Good luck!"

"Good riddance," Juan mumbled under his breath. If an unfocused rookie like her could enter this tournament, maybe the path to the Championship would be even easier than he thought.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, champions and trainers, I welcome you to the 28th annual Pokémon League Tournament!" the League Director shouted into his microphone to a stadium of hundreds of cheering fans, with thousands more watching on TV. "We've got what looks to be an unforgettable tournament this year, as 128 trainers from across Unova and beyond battle it out for a chance at fame and glory!" He gestured toward the main entrance. "So, without further ado, let's get a look at our competitors!"

Juan marched alongside his soon-to-be opponents out of the waiting area and into the dirt stadium. Deafening applause fell on his ears as the audience welcomed the group of exemplary trainers. They all gathered around the center podium where the announcer stood, flanked by the Elite Four and a massive golden cup. It would soon be set alight to kick off the proceedings.

"Each of the individuals standing before you, today, have travelled the region and won at least eight Gym Badges, proving them to be a master of raising and training their Pokémon," the Director said. "Over the next week, these talented trainers will battle each other until only one remains! He who wins the tournament will be allowed to issue a challenge to the Elite Four, and he who wins will be crowned the next Champion of the Unova League!" the crowd roared with excitement, eager for an entertaining reprieve now that the threat of Team Plasma was resolved.

Standing amongst the other trainers on the field, Juan couldn't help but feel a bit awestruck that he'd made it this far. Not that he'd had any doubts, but actually standing in the center ring, rather than watching the League from home, was a dream come true. By the end of the week, he hoped that he'd be the only one left standing here, after his inferior opponents were eliminated by his hand.

He was so engrossed in the proceedings that the boy failed to notice his rival sneak up on him once again. "Can you believe we're here?" Chyna trilled next to Juan, causing him to jump. "I never really knew if I wanted to go through with collecting all the badges, but standing here is so exhilarating, it all feels worth it!"

"…Yeah, I know what you mean." Even Juan had to admit that the feeling was like no other.

Up on the stage, the Director handed off the microphone to Champion Iris, the youngest Pokémon Champion in the world. The puffy sleeves and pink ribbons of her ceremonial dress billowed behind her in the wind as she addressed the crowd. "Thank you all for being here on this gorgeous day! I know that we've all been faced a lot of uncertainty in the past few months, so it's my goal to make it up by hosting the greatest Pokémon League Tournament in Unova history!"

"Wow, I still can't believe she beat Alder last year. I wish I had seen the battle in-person," Chyna commented over the rumble of the audience. Upon receiving no response from Juan, she glanced over to her rival. "Hello? Earth to Juan?"

The blue-haired male was staring up at Iris, starry-eyed and slack-jawed. The champion was even prettier in-person, he noticed. And such a strong trainer, too! He almost felt bad that he'd have to defeat her one day…

Realizing what was happening, Chyna smirked and snapped her fingers in front of Juan's face. "Juan Burgans, you there?"

"…What?"

"I think someone likes Iris!" she teased, and Juan immediately felt the heat on his cheeks.

"N-no, that's not it at all! I'm strategizing-"

"You like her!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Chyna giggled and left a thoroughly embarrassed Juan to his thoughts once again.

He _would_ get to meet and battle Champion Iris. Juan was sure of it. Despite his late arrival, he'd more than made up for lost time by putting his Pokémon, all twelve of them, through the most brutal training regimen yet over the last few days…

"Let's get out there, do our best and have fun along the way! Let the Championship Tournament begin!" The Director finished as three Braviary soared overhead, and his Volcarona set the giant cup ablaze. Behind him, the massive Jumbotron came to life with the first-round matchups.

…More importantly, Juan always had a plan of action. He would improve, adapt and overcome any challenge, no matter what these other trainers threw at him. The Elite Four would be even easier to defeat; he had been studying their Pokémon and battles for years in preparation…

"Round One:" a virtual voice began to read. "Tony Miller versus Jack Storm."

…Even against Champion Iris, Juan had already mapped his way to victory. Truly, there was nothing that could surprise him during his final steps towards becoming Champion-

"Round Eight: Juan Burgans versus Chyna Zevvy."

…Crap.

* * *

"The battle between Juan Burgans of Striaton City and Chyna Zevvy of Crown City is about to begin! The match will be one-on-one! The trainer whose Pokémon is still able to battle is declared the winner and will move onto the next round!"

Juan stood on one side of a grassy field in one of several makeshift stadiums. The crowd, much smaller than the one packed in the main arena, still cheered and shouted for the two competitors. The battlefield was free of debris and obstacles, making the battle a raw test of strength and skill between himself and his rival.

"Woo, let's freakin' GOOO!" Spade's distinct voice called out from the stands. He held an oversized poster with Chyna's name over his head.

Chyna winked at her opponent from across the field. "Good luck, Juan!" Juan's face reddened slightly, but he said nothing. He planned to make things quick and painless. His victory was a foregone conclusion.

Between them, the referee waved his flag. "Let this first-round match of the Championship Tournament… Begin!"

"Lilligant." Juan threw his Pokéball onto the field and released the newly-evolved grass type. He'd given the Flowering Pokémon a Sun Stone shortly before his eighth gym battle, evolving it from the tiny Petilil he'd met in Pinwheel Forest into a powerful force of nature, and the lynchpin to his strategy. Lilligant danced her way onto the field and basked in the warm sunlight.

"Let's win this, Wish!" Chyna released her Togetic onto the field. While both friendly Pokémon twirled about the field, Juan scowled at the type disadvantage he was put in. Still, it was only a minor inconvenience in the long run.

"Lilligant, Sleep Powder," Juan commanded. Immediately his Pokémon composed herself and opened the flower on her head. From it a cloud of blue spores puffed toward Togetic, whose wings were too small to dodge in time. It was a surefire knockout.

From the open-air stadium, a strong gust of wind flew through the area. It caught the Sleep Powder and sent it skywards, over the heads of Chyna and her Pokémon. Juan's frown deepened at his rotten luck while his opponent laughed in triumph.

"Our turn!" Chyna pointed at her Pokémon. "Let's leave it to the luck of the draw: Metronome!" The Happiness Pokémon wagged its finger teasingly at Juan, whose incredulity grew. Was _this _how Chyna somehow won eight gym badges? What a ridiculous strategy.

From Togetic's finger, three multicolored orbs were fired at Lilligant. Juan commanded for her to dodge the Tri-Attack. His Pokémon spun out of the way of the red orb and batted away the yellow orb with ease. It released a shower of sparks, blocking Lilligant's view of the final orb, which landed a direct hit. Across the field, The Normal/Flying type began to glow with Serene Grace. The icy blue orb exploded in an arctic blast, leaving Juan's Pokémon encased in a block of ice.

"You've got to be kidding," Juan muttered under his breath. He wanted to call out to his Pokémon to break through, but knew it was no use. All he could do was wait for the ice to thaw or get broken by an attack.

"All right!" Chyna cheered at their lucky break. "Wish, use Ancient Power!" The Togetic raised its tiny arms and summoned a series of boulders from out of the ground. They were launched across the field and crashed into Lilligant, sending shockwaves through the ice cube but failing to crack it. Once again, the Togetic's Serene Grace activated, and the Happiness Pokémon received a sudden boost to its attack, defense and speed.

Juan slapped a hand to his face. His palms began to sweat as the situation became worse and worse by the second. There was still a small chance to turn things around, if only Lilligant broke out of that ice. His plan could still work, as long as that pesky Pokémon didn't get any stronger…

"Try Metronome again!" The Normal/Flying type wagged its stubby finger and suddenly seemed to break out of the eggshell it once lived in as a Togepi. Juan realized, in horror, what move it had chosen: Shell Smash. Oh no…

"Lilligant, get out of there now!" He heard himself yell, despite his attempts to remain cool. While his Pokémon remained encased in ice, Chyna's Togetic began zipping around the arena with more speed and power to spare.

Chyna grinned in triumph. "Wish, use Double-Edge!" her Pokémon shot forward like a comet and smashed into Lilligant, sending ice flying in all directions. The frozen prison was broken and both Pokémon were sent tumbling backwards, towards the edge of the field. Injured by the recoil, Wish took flight again and hovered unevenly above its motionless opponent. The referee began to raise his flag and call the match.

Juan held up a hand to stop him. Then he snapped his fingers. A puff of spores burst out from Lilligant's head-flower, into the face of Chyna's Togetic. It cried out in surprise, struggled to stay airborne and finally succumbed to sleep.

Exhaling with relief, Juan put the remnants of his plan into action. He would've liked to set up before attacking, but there was no time. Lilligant needed all the health back she could get.

"Giga Drain." His Pokémon shakily stood on her feet once more and sapped Togetic of its energy. Chyna's smile fell from her face. The stadium watched with bated breath as the tide of battle began to turn.

Lilligant's attack hit once. Twice. But the "Not Very Effective" move was hardly enough to regain a large amount of health. Juan was hoping that Togetic would continue sleeping for several turns and scowled when it rose from its nap a mere minute later.

"Wish, are you alright?" Chyna called out to her Pokémon. It whimpered in reply, having taken a substantial amount of damage from the Giga Drain and Double-Edge recoil. The bruised and battered Lilligant didn't fare much better, looking as if a stiff breeze would topple her over. Chyna ordered, "Ancient Power!"

There was nowhere safe to dodge. Nothing the Flowering Pokémon could throw at Togetic without the risk of being hit. If he wanted to win this, Juan would have to improvise fast. There was only one move he could think of that would prove useful, implausible as it may be. Yet he had no other options.

"Dodge, then charge with Cut!" Juan commanded. Lilligant hopped out of the way of the falling rocks, then raced forward, arm drawn with a leafy blade. Chyna was put into a bind; Wish couldn't use a ranged attack at such a short distance, and Double-Edge was far too risky.

"Q-quickly," Chyna cried, "Use Metronome!" Her Togetic raised up its finger… And promptly patted its stomach, cutting its health in half with Belly Drum. Their luck had just run out.

Lilligant's attack slashed into the Happiness Pokémon, knocking it from the sky and onto the grass, unconscious.

"Togetic is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "The winner is Juan Burgans of Striaton City!" The crowd erupted in applause, showering praises down on the young battler. Juan simply stood there in a daze as he realized how close he had come to losing it all. One simple bout of bad luck was all it took… But he had prevailed, nonetheless.

Lost in his thoughts, the preteen failed to notice Chyna cross the field to congratulate him.

"That was a great match," she said, a bit somberly, and held out a hand. Juan remained silent but allowed her to shake his own. She gave him a small smile. "You've really gotten stronger! I can tell that you're going to win this whole thing."

"Naturally." Juan gave a distant nod. He absently watched as Chyna disappeared back into her side of the stadium, processing her words of encouragement. His near-unconscious Lilligant hobbled over to her trainer. Juan looked down and gave the Grass type a pat on the head. "All according to plan…"

* * *

Chyna walked down an underground tunnel leading out of the stadium. She was happy for Juan, but a bit bummed that her own tournament run had ended so soon. Spade strolled alongside her, giving consolation in his own, unique way.

"Don't let it get you down too much," he said. "We all win some and lose some. One time, Chaos stole my camera and I got lost in the woods for three days…" Chyna was so busy listening to her friend's anecdote that she didn't hear someone running up behind them, calling her name.

"Chyna, wait!" Juan stumbled towards them, out of breath from the excitement of the battle and long run to catch them. "You're not… Leaving yet, are you?"

A bit surprised at her rival's forwardness, the girl scratched her head. "Well, uh, yeah, we were going to head back to Opelucid, since it'll be cheaper to stay there." She watched as Juan bit his lip and blushed.

"Well… I think you should stay and watch," he finally muttered, as if embarrassed to even suggest it. "You, er, might learn a thing or two about battling from spectating me. And once I win this tournament, I can give you a seat for my Elite Four matches. Spade, too." Chyna and Spade glanced at each other.

"Don't they only give out a small number of tickets for those battles?" Typically, the winner of the tournament only invited his family and closest friends to view his Elite Four challenge in-person. Everyone else watched on TV.

"The offer's out there, you don't have to take it," Juan responded flatly, his voice returning to its usual disinterested tone. Chyna looked to her older friend, who gave a shrug and nodded in agreement.

"…Sure, we'd love to!" She finally accepted the invitation with a smile. Maybe Juan really was inviting his closest friends to the Champion battle, after all.

Leading the way out of the tunnel, Juan kept his hands in his pockets and sighed with annoyance as Chyna and Spade followed, discussing the exciting battles that were still to come.


End file.
